


Непреодолимое средство

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Кархарот и новая флора Дориата. Можно сказать, боевая.





	Непреодолимое средство

Появление вестника с границы, рассказавшего о приближении к Дориату Бешеного Волка, породило в Менегроте всплеск разнообразной деятельности, энергичной, но пока безрезультатной. В одном из углов тронного зала Тингол в обществе Маблунга, Берена, того самого вестника и еще нескольких участников (в основном случайно шедших мимо) устроили даже импровизированный военный совет. Они увлеченно вертели карту Дориата, ставили на ней точки и стрелки, но других результатов пока что не было. Мелиан в это время сидела на скамье в нише где-то на противоположном конце зала и не выглядела даже озабоченной. А время шло…  
\- Мама! – громко произнесла Лютиен, выйдя на середину зала. Часть военного совета приутихла и повернулась к ней. – У тебя есть средство от этой напасти? Иначе против него, похоже, снова выйду я – может быть, еще раз что-то получится, хоть на время…  
Когда Мелиан встала и направилась к дочери, уже весь военный совет двинулся ей навстречу. Подойдя, она обвела их пристальным взглядом:  
\- Вы нашли какое-нибудь средство?  
\- Мы рассматриваем разные варианты, но пока… - развел руками Тингол.  
\- Ну так что же? – переспросила Лютиен, уже разворачиваясь к двери. – Если мы ничего не сделаем, скоро он добежит прямо сюда!  
\- Я женщина мирная, - скромно произнесла Мелиан. – Птички там всякие, цветочки, деревья…  
За это время она сделала несколько движений руками, и между ее ладонями заклубился зеленый туман, затем его пронзили чуть более темные нити…  
\- Ну вот, - Мелиан опустила руки, и туман исчез. – Кажется, не добежал.

*

Король Тингол ехал вдоль границы Дориата – теперь ее место можно было указать очень точно, по линии, скажем так, зарослей, которых тут раньше не наблюдалось. Рядом с ним шли два пограничника, уже в третий раз потрясенно рассказывая, как зашевелилась земля, и из нее с каким-то скрипом полезло ЭТО. По ровной линии, вперед и назад – насколько хватает взгляда в лесу, так что где кончается, неизвестно. Возможно, так и растет вдоль всей границы по окружности.  
С виду ЭТО было ни на что толком не похоже, хотя явно было растением. Очень большим. И очень колючим. Словом, кто-то словно взял несколько огромных и мясистых листьев, вместо того, чтобы прицепить их к стеблю, поставил друг на друга под разными углами – и утыкал колючками длинной с сами листья, только торчащими во все стороны. И, ясное дело, острыми. Король и небольшой отряд чуть позади него выехали из зарослей на поляну, и стало ясно, что цель пути достигнута. Огромный волк висел между двух единиц колючей поросли. Похоже, он пытался преодолеть ее в прыжке, но напоролся на шипы. Здесь они, казалось, были особенно длинными и мощными: некоторые проткнули его насквозь. Был он совершенно точно мертв, хотя и перешел в это состояние недавно.  
\- Даааа, - потрясенно произнес Берен, спешиваясь. - Такого я не в Дортонионе при Гортхауре, ни у пауков в горах не видал…  
\- А я, кажется, видел однажды что-то похожее, государь, - это был посланник из Нарготронда, который прибыл какое-то время назад с вестью о различных тамошних нестроениях, да так и не пожелал возвращаться. – В Валиноре, на крайнем юге, у южных гор, там очень тепло и довольно сухо. Но и в Благословенном краю они были куда меньше… Скажи, а теперь, когда Волк погиб, госпожа Мелиан велит им уйти в землю обратно?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - печально ответил Тингол, ощупывая одну из колючек и лист (или стебель?), из которого она росла. – Когда мы выезжали, супруга моя сказала на прощание: «И помни, мой король: сделанного назад не вернёшь», - как обычно, без пояснений. А теперь снять бы эту… тварь с этого… Снять бы, в общем.

Вырубить несколько растений и стащить с них волка оказалось делом не самым легким – и не слишком быстрым.  
\- Вот тебе и «птички, цветочки, деревья», - задумчиво произнес через некоторое время Тингол, наблюдая за процессом.  
\- Кстати, о птичках, - отозвался ему Берен, также наблюдавший происходящее с небольшого отдаления. – А кто это ему так по темечку-то засветил? Уж верно не колючка!  
Он поднял голову – и оказалось, что даже человеческому зрению был прекрасно виден замечательных размеров орел, летавший кругами над окрестным лесом. А как только волка наконец чуть оттащили от колючих зарослей, он явно начал снижаться. Похоже, у него было свое мнение насчет того, что следует делать с такой крупной падалью. Или хотя бы с ее содержимым…

27.04.2011


End file.
